Thrombosis—and attendant significant morbidity and mortality—associated with the use of blood-contacting diagnostic and therapeutic devices (e.g., stents, ventricular assist devices (VADs), heart valves, the total artificial heart (TAH), etc.) significantly limits these technologies. In particular, thrombosis of ventricular assist devices is a significant complication compromising device efficacy with attendant risks of systemic embolization, stroke, pump stop and death. Presently, anti-thrombotic therapy is utilized to mitigate thrombotic risk. Drugs such as aspirin and dypridamole are largely dosed empirically without individualized testing of efficacy in a given patient. To date, testing systems available for examining anti-platelet agent efficacy are limited in that they are largely central lab-based and typically examine drug efficacy under conditions that do not represent the flow and shear conditions of the patient during actual VAD use. Thus, a technology for individualized point-of-care monitoring of patient thrombogenic risk, under the dynamic flow and shear conditions actually existent in vivo would improve patient care and safety.